Crossing the Border
by dragontattoo75
Summary: The victim of years of bullying, seventeen year old Seth tries to take back some control over his life by traveling across the world as an exchange student. Will his roommate be his savior or his downfall? AH/Slash


My entry for the Foreign Slash Exchange O/S Contest

Title: Crossing the Border

Pen name: dragontattoo75

Pairing: Seth/Jasper

Rating: M

Word Count: 4105

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

Plotbunny: Cute boy travels to another place as an exchange student, Foreign Sexy boy is his 'host brother' and they have to share a room together... LET YOUR IMAGINATION RUN WILD!

Summary: The victim of years of bullying, seventeen year old Seth tries to take back some control over his life by traveling across the world as an exchange student. Will his roommate be his savior or his downfall? AH/Slash

Thank you Fr333bird for betaing this for me.

* * *

><p>Throwing my backpack in the corner, I stomp off to the bathroom mirror to inspect my newest purple decoration. My upper arm has a large mark that looks like a hand print right beneath my tribal tattoo. It's not so bad this time, I can easily hide this from my mother even if it hurts like hell. She and I live together in a small house in our tribe's reservation. My sister and I used to share a room, but she's gone away to college - lucky girl. This is not a good place for me to grow up.<p>

It might have started with my father, I can't be sure. He left us when I was five to let us fend for ourselves and deal with the aftermath of his problems. He'd had a conflict with the tribal council causing him to lose his job and start drinking. And then one day he was gone. I don't know where he is, if he's even still alive. But I know where my place in the tribe is, and that's at the bottom. The chief's son, Jacob, is the one in control here. He's the natural leader of the kids and his gang decided long ago that I'm worth shit.

Our school is here at the reservation. I guess I could have changed to the public school nearby, but I actually have some pride and they haven't succeeded beating the stubbornness out of me yet.

Coming home after another awful day at school, my favorite part of the day begins – homework. As usual I have a lot that needs to be done, but I enjoy doing it. I love learning new things, getting to the bottom of a problem or practice something until I know it by heart. It gives me a feeling of coping and it's my ticket out of here.

There is something else I control - my secret. It's crucial that it stays a secret. I don't know what they would do to me if anyone found out. Not even my mother knows that I don't like girls. I like boys - not that there are any guys around here that I like admittedly - but I'm attracted to boys. It's the male parts that turns me on, not tits and thighs but big muscles and dicks. It's vital that I conceal this fact. Not a living soul can know. I'm not even going to say anything about this when I go to Norway in the autumn.

It was my mother that came up with the idea when we talked one night, after I came home limping. Be an exchange student for a year. Go to another country far away, meet new people and learn something in the process. Knowing another language can be useful when you're applying to colleges and are in desperate need of scholarships. Make friends, or let friends find you.

– O –

At the end of summer I find myself living with a family in Oslo, the capital of Norway. A small country far from USA in northern Europe with only five million residents. The land of black metal, trolls, cross country skiing, fjords, oil and the highest human development index in the world.

Charlotte and Peter Hale, along with their twins, Jasper and Rose, who are my age, invited me into their home with open arms, pronouncing my name "Sett", apologizing that I had to share a room with their son. I was supposed to have Rose's room, but she's changed her mind at the last minute.

"You know how girls can be, Seth," Peter said to me, shrugging his shoulders. "One moment she wants to spend a school year at a folk high school, the next she announces she has a boyfriend and can't live without him for ten months. We can't deny our daughter her own room, so you're with Jasper."

In the beginning it was fine sharing a room with another guy. I'm used to hiding my orientation and it's not like I feel the need to bang every male I encounter. It helped that I didn't find him very attractive and that he had a girlfriend. It was not that I found him unattractive, he just wasn't really my type, with his skinny frame and black dyed hair that made his skin seem sickly white. I was just happy to finally have a friend.

Jasper is actually being really nice to me, considering that he's suddenly had to share his room with a total stranger. I think I've been very lucky. There's just one thing that's caused me problems lately. How I see him has changed over time. The more I've learned to know him, care for him, the more I like him - _that_ way. Now I find myself noticing things about him that I didn't before. In the beginning I was so focused on myself that I didn't really see it. I needed to concentrate hard to try and understand what he was saying and was working hard to make friends. I didn't notice how soft his hair looks when he drags his fingers through it. That he has a well proportioned body, with defined muscles in the right places even though he's slender. That his skin is flawless all over. I know it is flawless all over. I've seen him naked. We share a room remember.

The family doesn't seem to have the same boundaries here as I'm used to back home. I guess they would all have gone naked around the house if it wasn't for me living here. I don't know what Peter and Charlotte would do if they knew that I was gay, though. I think they'd be okay with gay people in general, but when I've shared a room with their son for a month and not said anything to them, I don't know. I try and do my best to hide it. Not let my eyes wander over his perfect body, especially when he's naked. Then I feel my cheeks heat up and I pretend to cough or something, just to give me the excuse to hide my face in my hand.

Jasper is a big movie enthusiast and quickly got me interested in his hobby. In their furnished basement they have an entertainment room with a projector screen, surround sound and two big sofas. They use it as often as they can. If I don't have any homework to do, I join them downstairs. Usually Rose is there and her boyfriend Emmett along with Jasper's friend Edward has his clingy girlfriend Isabella. She's draped around him at all times, but he doesn't seem to mind.

Alice is Jasper's girlfriend and she's really cool. She's often around, kissing his chin or holding his hand, but she's very good at making me feel welcome and tries her best to include me in their conversations. She's very observant and sometimes I feel a bit scared of her. She makes me so relaxed that I could easily reveal my secret to her by accident. What if she finds out I'm gay, or that - God forbid - I like Jasper? As I didn't say anything in the beginning, I worry about how the family would react if they find out now. Would they kick me out?

– O –

Tonight we're sitting in the basement, the six of them and me. We're watching 'Benny's video' in the dark. This time it was Alice's turn to prepare an introduction to the movie and it helped me a lot understanding it. Next time we were going to see 'Funny Games' by the same director.

I hold my hands tight around my legs and can't help but bite my lip. The movie is making me sick to my stomach. I can't believe I'm still sitting here watching this. It's horrible. I should just go upstairs and do some homework or something but it's so fascinating at the same time. When the boy butchered the girl without batting an eye, I felt like vomiting. It could be that it's worse for me because I can't follow all the dialogue, the others seem relaxed enough. I can't understand the German dialogue and the Norwegian text is moving to fast for me to read all of it, I'm sure there are some things I'm missing. This movie is so sterile and cold which makes it so much worse to watch, but I guess that is the point.

Living with this family is expanding my movie horizon to say the least. It's like being a member in a movie society or something. I've always liked watching movies. It's relaxing and gives me an escape from reality for a little while where I'm not expected to contribute. But this sure is not at all relaxing. It's making me tense, forcing me to think and question film making. This movie makes me think of about how people are often a product of their surroundings, and it reminds me of myself and my life back home. That is not something I think about if I can avoid it.

I sit back and try to relax. This sofa's really comfortable and has big soft pillows to lean against. I put my feet up and spread a wool blanket over me. I let my mind drift and try my hardest not to look at the others, especially not at the couple to my left. In the other sofa under the small windows, Jasper sits with Alice in his lap. They have a blanket over them up to their waist. No, I'm not going to look at them.

A rhythmic movement under their blanket catches my eye. Oh, no, what are they doing? I must look at the movie even though it disgusts me. But what's that hand doing? And what does that look on Jasper's face mean? Is Alice... Oh, God, she is! His eyes are closed, his cheeks are flushed and his head falls back. I want to be the one doing that to him. I want my hands on his body, and especially on the part Alice is holding. Or rubbing.

Suddenly he straightens up his head and looks down at the blanket. I ought to look away so he doesn't see me looking, but my eyes are glued to his face. Slowly he looks up into the room, my heart is racing as his eyes find mine. They're almost black and boring into mine with such intensity making my heart beat out of my chest. I swallow hard, unable to look away as his jaw turns slack and his chest heaves. I'm breathing hard too. Why is he looking at me? He should be kissing Alice or something.

Oh, no, I think he's going to come. I can't look at this. My dick is so hard I fear that I might come too. I see the movement falter and Alice's other hand tucks off her sock. She takes it under the blanket and when she whispers something in his ear she smiles and slowly looks over to me. Their eyes are glued on me the whole time, and as the movement under the blanket quickens, I know what that sock was for. Unf, I have to do something with my own problem. I squeeze myself through my jeans under the blanket and a small sigh slip from my lips and I quickly look at the other couples, but they're watching the movie intently.

Looking back at Jasper his eyes flash down to my lap. What does this mean? Does he like being watched while he gets jerked off? Does he want me to see it? Does he like guys? Does he like me?

If I were the one doing that to him, I would have kissed him now. But Alice just smiles and whispers in his ear again. She turns to me. What? Why is she staring at me too? I'm so beyond embarrassed and I can't think straight. I need to go upstairs right now, but I think he's coming now. Oh, God, he's beautiful! Why didn't I see that right away? I want to have my mouth on him down there and taste what's coming out of him right now. He looks like he's being punched in the stomach as he hunches over suddenly, but doesn't make a sound.

Holding a pillow over my erection, I straighten up and run up the stairs to the bathroom. I quickly yank my jeans and briefs down in one movement and grip my dick, immediately coming hard into a towel at hand. I've never come with so little stimulation before.

Sitting down at the lid, I put my face in my hands and try to concentrate on my breathing. In and out. When it finally evens out, I quickly brush my teeth and hurry to our room and lay on top of the covers on my bed. What will he say to me if he finds me awake? How am I going to act around him now?

Even though my adrenaline level was high, I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know is that something is covering my mouth and I'm struggling to breathe. When I try to move away from what's blocking my airway, it doesn't work and I start to panic and wave my arms in front of my face. There is someone there, I just want them to move.

"Shhh, you must be really quiet, I'm not going to hurt you, Seth," someone whispers in my ear. Jasper's on top of me, crushing me with his weight. I nod my head and he moves his hand and I gasp the air in. My heart is still racing but it's not from panic anymore.

"What are you doing?" I whisper back a little shakily. His weight on my lungs is making my breathing shallow and my head spin. His legs hold mine down and he has one arm around my head, keeping me still.

"I saw the way you looked at me downstairs," he whispers so low I can hardly make out the words. "Both of us saw you, you know. You were so hard sitting there watching Alice jerk me off."

Oh, my God, he saw it and there's no way I can deny it. His nose is right over mine and I can feel his heavy breath. I don't know what to tell him when he's staring into my eyes. "Say it," he demands. "You want me. I know it but I want to hear you say it."

He's wiggling his legs between mine and I try to squeeze them together but I soon give up. I don't know what to do. My secret is out, but he doesn't seem angry at me. Having him over me like this is making it hard to think, so it's my body that at last makes the decision.

Slowly I raise my head up to meet his lips hovering over me as I look into his eyes. Am I worthy of his kiss? He seems to think so because he kisses me back very hard with a tight grip around my neck. He presses his tongue into me and his taste is making my head spin even more.

His hips are right where I want them, bucking into mine. My body knows what to do as I grind back against him, moaning into his mouth. My legs are around his hips and my dick is so hard up against him. I can feel his hard dick against mine. I made him hard this time, not Alice. He's only wearing briefs, I feel them with my hands that have found their way to his ass, squeezing him, making him buck hard into me.

"I want you," he moans into my mouth. "Let me have you. I want to feel you under my fingers. Please, let me touch you!" He's persuasive with his words and body, making my heart soar. Is my favorite fantasy coming to life? Can this really be happening? Am I dreaming? No, this has to be real because if this was a dream, he wouldn't be whispering in the dark, but shouting it from a rooftop for every one to hear. But I know that is unrealistic.

"Yes, Jasper, I want you, too. Please touch me," I whisper back because I take what I can get. I don't need a him to woo me with a Barry White soundtrack, or have the promise of a Disney-style happily ever after to have sex.

He's off me in a second, standing to jerks off his t-shirt in one movement. His briefs are off before I've get the knot on my pajamas open. His eyes are burning into mine as he stands beside the bed naked in all his glory. My hands seem to have a life on their own because they're on him before I know it. Sitting up I hold his hips tightly eying his uncut cock that's right in front of me. I want to devour him and do all the things I've been fantasizing about. This could be my only chance to have him in my mouth.

I look up at him to see if he wants me to do it. He answers with grasping his cock and point it towards my lips. "Open," he commands and I willingly obey. He thrusts into me making me gag, but doesn't stop. My mouth is full of spit and my eyes are watering before I manage to stop him with my hands and pull back.

"Be a bit more careful, will you?" He doesn't say anything as I rub my eyes.

I look up at him questioningly. Why does he have to be so rough? He doesn't need to treat me with kid gloves but this is my first time, dammit. Then again he doesn't know anything about my background, that I have no actual experience with boys at all.

"I've never done anything like this before." He beats me to it, whispering his own confession.

"You haven't? But what about Alice? Isn't she your girlfriend or something?" I don't believe him. He sits down beside me mumbling something into his hands.

"I'm gay, Seth. I like boys, not girls, but I'm not out. Alice knows my secret and helps me maintain the facade."

I don't understand him. He has all these great friends and loving parents. I can't see any reason for him not to be out. I've done my homework on this one too. Norway was actually the first country to have an anti-discrimination law protecting the rights of gay and lesbians. It can't be that difficult? I wait for him to tell me more.

"So I like you. There, I've said it." He's studying his nails.

"What?"

"Yeah, I've never really had a reason to tell anyone I like guys before, so I have avoided the potential problems coming out might bring. I've told Alice, since she's my best friend and we talk about everything. She convinced me tonight to try that little stunt of ours in the basement. I've told her all these weeks that you're not gay and that I had to keep my sexuality a secret from you. I didn't want to scare you off when we had to share a room."

I stare at him unbelieving. He's gay too. And he likes me. Really?

"Aren't you going to say something?" He has a worried line between his eyes.

Shit! What am I going to say to him? Now that I know he won't be scared off by me being gay, and I'm so very far away from the bullies back home, I decide to at last tell the most important person the truth.

"I'm gay too," I whisper, looking right at him to be sure he hears my secret. "I've known as long as I can remember. I didn't said anything to you guys because I'm used to keeping it a secret. I didn't think you felt the same way. You made me think you had a girlfriend."

My face is flaming, I'm sure, but now is the time to take a chance. "I like you too. I really like you."

With my eyes, I follow my hand as it slowly touches his bare back, feeling his warm, smooth skin and glide up until it reaches his neck. There my fingers touch his hair for the first time, and it's just as soft as I imagined.

He groans loudly when I massage his scalp with my fingertips and I hurry to kiss him, not wanting him outing us to the whole house just yet. Our mouths are tentative this time. We both know that we're not in a rush, but can take our time exploring each other.

His hand is on my thigh squeezing it before he pushes me backwards so that I'm on my back in my bed again. This time he's not pressing me down into the mattress though, but sits on top of my thighs and smiles down at me. His eyes have a happy glow in them when he says, "We really have to thank Alice later for helping us find out about each other. Here I can have you naked under me in my own bedroom for rest of the school year!"

I have to swallow hard hearing his words and seeing all the pictures he puts in my mind. My hips buck up on their own, I want to be under him right now and let him do things to my body.

"Jasper, can you please touch me now?" I whisper hoarsely.

"Oh, Seth, I'm going to touch you all over, again and again, as often as you want it, but first we have to get you out of these damn pajamas pants. You won't be needing them in bed anymore." He gets up and slowly pulls them down over my hips, revealing my heavy cock that's up against my stomach, waiting impatiently for him to touch it.

I follow his every movement as he stares down at me, devouring me with his eyes. "You're so beautiful, Seth. You're perfect _all_ over."

I never thought I was going to hear someone say something like that to me. I know I have some scars that he must see from the way he scrutinizes me, and I wait for him to question them. Instead I see his fingers follow one thin, white line on my chest making me shudder, before his whole hand cups my cheek and he leans over me, staring deep into my eyes.

"One day you're going to tell me what's happened to you back home, but until then I'm going to make you trust me and feel safe in my arms."

With his thumb, he catches the tear I feel rolling down towards my ear before he licks it with his wet, red tongue making me forget my scars and focus on the present.

He catches me staring at him mouth grinning wickedly. "Can I kiss you? Seth, can I kiss you down there?"

He only waits for my groan, before his face is suddenly just inches over my dick. He takes a long lick up along the slit until he catches another, different salty drop from my body. I have to press my hand over my mouth not to make embarrassing sounds when he licks his lips and suck the head of my dick into his mouth. Oh, fuck! I'm going to come so fast feeling all this soft warmth around me.

I look down to see what he's doing to me, and when I see his hand furiously pumping his own dick as he's sucking me off, it only takes his other hand squeezing my balls a little before they tighten and pump my cum into his willing mouth.

My head is swimming and I can't get a coherent sentence out, but I can hear him coming with a soft grunt, spilling his cum on my stomach.

We're both spent when he lies beside me, placing my head on his arm.

"Just get to sleep, Seth," he whispers. "I'm going to lie here until you're asleep, then I'm moving over to my own bed. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Last thing I remember is feeling his lips on my forehead.


End file.
